


Party on, Garth

by Katelyn_Watson_1991



Series: My Supernatural Life [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Garth, Episode: s07e18 Party on Garth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Watson_1991/pseuds/Katelyn_Watson_1991





	Party on, Garth

When BJ was five months old, I started to get back into hunting again. Sawyer watched Abby and BJ while the guys and I were out on a job, and we were on our way back home when Dean's phone rang. It was Meg, who had stayed in the mental hospital with Cas.

“All right, well, call us if he wakes up or, you know, anything,” Dean said. “Yeah, fine. Thanks for your help, Meg,” Dean said, hanging up the phone. “What a bitch.” 

“So, Cas is the same, then?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, down to the drool,” Dean answered. 

“Huh,” Sam replied.

“By the way, how is your custard?” 

“It's all right. It's getting better. Just wish it wasn't like the damn tape from ‘The Ring.’ I mean, I feel like I'm okay 'cause I passed on the crazy.” 

“No, you didn't. You heard what Cas said,” Dean said, looking at him. 

“Let's – let's not. You know what?” Sam suggested. 

At that moment my phone rang. I pulled out the phone and saw that it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?” I said into the phone. 

“Hey, Kelly. It's Garth,” said a voice, but there was static on the phone and Sam and Dean were talking really loud in the front. 

“Guys, shut up!” I said to them, then turned my attention back to my phone. “Wait. W-who is this?” 

“Garth. Garth Fitzgerald the Fourth,” Garth said flatly. 

“I’m sorry, Garth. I couldn't hear you. How are you doing?” 

“I need yours and Dean’s help. There's something brewing in Junction City, Kansas,” he said. 

“Ok, we will meet you there,” I said, hanging up the phone. “Dean, we need to head to Junction City, Kansas. Garth needs help.” 

We headed to the morgue in Junction City. We had our fed suits and were escorted into the examining room by the coroner. 

“Well, this is it. Gentlemen, Ma’am…” the coroner said, gesturing to the body. Then, turning to the man in the room, he said, “This is Corporal Brown.” 

Garth was wearing an Army uniform standing next to the body.

“Corporal James Brown. I'm shipping off to the AF mañana. I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral,” he said. 

“That must be terrible for your family. Losing two brothers so fast,” the coroner said. 

We all exchanged looks and Garth even looked surprised by the news. 

“Yeah. Yeah. My aunt – she's, uh... she's real broken up about it,” Garth said. 

“Hey, Doc, can we see both files, please?” Sam asked. 

“Mm-hmm. “ The coroner said just as his phone rang. He looked at the caller id. “Ah,” He said handing Sam the file. “My wife. I'll, uh, be in my office.” 

“Great,” I said.

The coroner left the room and we heard a door close down the hall. 

“You didn't say they were brothers,” I said, giving Garth a look. 

“Dude, I just found out about the other corpse, and... started moving quick. I'm sucking up info as I go,” he explained. 

“What, are you allergic to a suit?” Dean asked, gesturing to Garth's uniform. 

“No. I just... look good in a uniform,” he said, looking down at his uniform. 

Sam was reading the file. “Yep. Same cause of death,” Sam said, walking over to the computer. 

“Right, uh, gutted at night in the woods, where legend says that the ghost of Jenny Greentree roams,” Garth explained. 

I took out my EMF meter and held it over the body. 

“Oh, uh, I already scanned for EM…” Garth started as my EMF meter started to go off. “F. Oh. Um... I guess mine must be broken again.” 

“All right. I'm reading your mail. Uh, ghost of Jenny... whatever?” Dean said looking at Garth. 

“Greentree. That's just it. I torched her bones,” Garth explained. 

“Yeah, well, maybe she's got something still laying around,” I said walking over to Sam. He was looking at an article online: ‘Junction City, Ray, Trevor McAnn.’ 

“Highly doubtful. Chick was homeless,” Garth explained. “Plus, is it me, or is this less evil spirit, more monster chow?”

“A werewolf?” Dean asked. I looked up at Dean. 

“Except, uh, the witness said that whatever was chasing victim numero uno was invisible,” Garth explained to us. 

“Uh…” I thought to myself. “So, invisible ghost werewolf?” I suggested. 

“Why'd you think I called for backup?” Garth asked.

“Hey. Any of you ever heard of Thighslapper Ale?” Sam asked. 

“Is that a stripper or a beverage?” Garth asked. 

“Beverage for douchebags,” I said, looking at Garth. 

“Uh, number one microbrew in the Pacific Northwest,” Sam explained. 

“But we're in Kansas,” Garth said. 

“Yeah, I rest my case. What's your point?” I said to Garth. 

“The owner is the dad to the dead brothers,” Sam explained. 

“Right. I'll can the uniform, go Fed. See you at the brewery in 40,” Garth said as he walked out of the room. 

“He grows on you,” I said to Sam. 

We left the coroner's office and headed to the brewery. We went in and met with the brewery manager. All of us were dressed as agents. 

“Agents. I'm Marie. I'm a manager,” she explained to us. 

“Thanks for coming in on a Sunday,” I said to her. 

“We want to help. Anything we can do,” she said as we walked into the brewery. 

“Oh. So all this is your dad's, huh?” Dean asked. 

“And his friend – Randy Baxter. They own the place together now.” 

“Uh… ‘now’?” Sam asked. 

“Well, since Dale died,” she explained.

I could hear an argument in a nearby office near the tasting room of the brewery. 

“Hold on, hold on, hold on. You think I just come in late…” a man said to a young guy who was leaning against the wall of the office, “…whenever I want?” 

“I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again,” The young guy said. 

“The, uh, ‘charming’ Randy Baxter,” Marie explained.

“Mm,” I said.

“Tell you what – congratulations. You're headed for the graveyard shift. Be one second late, and you're fired,” Randy said. 

“Yes, sir,” the young guy said. 

“He's actually a really nice guy. It's just not easy being the axman,” Marie explained. 

“So true,” Dean answered her, nodding and looking at Garth. 

“My comrades got you covered, so if you'll excuse me,” Garth said excusing himself. 

“Uh, yeah, I'll go with you,” Sam said, following Garth. 

Dean and I stayed with Marie and we walked through the brewery. 

She explained how her dad was doing with the death of his sons. “He blamed himself when Dale died, and now this.” 

“Why did he blame himself?” I asked her. 

“Well, Dale was sensitive. But what do you do – watch them 24/7? You can't blame Dale's friends.” 

“But your dad still feels bad,” Dean asked. 

“And it doesn't help Dale's wife is suing us,” she explained. 

“Really? Why?” I asked.

“She's angry and grieving, and this is America?” she said with an annoyed voice. 

We met back up with Sam and Garth and left the brewery. We went back to Garth’s hotel room and started to do research on the brewery. Garth was working on his EMF reader, Sam was on his laptop and I was sitting with Dean on the sofa reading John’s journal. 

“There's a million things with claws that go bump in the night,” Dean said, pulling me closer to him. “Once you throw in ‘invisible,’ the number goes down.” 

I saw a card on the table in front of me and picked it up. “‘Afternoon Delights’? Really, Garth? Don't you think this place is a little, uh…” I started to say, but Garth cut me off.

“Uh, you want a nice hot tub after a day at the office. It's the little things. I feel sad for those brewery dudes. Spend your life beautifying the world through beer. First, a partner offs himself,” Garth said, still working on his EMF reader. 

Dean took a drink from Bobby’s old flask and then handed it to me. I took a drink and winced and gave Dean a look. He just gave me that devilish smile. I handed him back the flask. 

“Now two kids get ganked by unknown freakadeek,” Garth continued. 

“According to this, Dale wasn't just a partner,” Sam explained from his spot at the table. “He was also the brewmaster.” 

“‘Brewmaster’?” I asked.

“He was widely considered a genius.”

“Alright, that's it,” Dean said, getting up. “No microbrew is worth…” He put the flask on the counter next to Garth. The EMF reader started to go off. “...what was it – eight Food Magazine awards?” He took out the bottles out of the fridge. “Beer's not food. It's…” He put a bottle down in front of Garth. “… whatever water is.” 

I had walked over to Sam and sat at the table and read an article with Sam. Dean walked over and handed each of us a bottle. I looked at the label. 

“Thank’s, babe. Hmm. Thighslapper,” I said popping the top of my beer and taking a sip. “Wow, that's actually awesome. Damn it, I'm not even mad anymore.”

We all enjoyed our beers when the three of us noticed Garth drink the entire contents of his bottle and shake the last few drops into his mouth. He belched and laughed. I was then reminded just how much of a light weight Garth was. 

We were still in high school. Being about 17 we were left alone for a weekend we got into Bobby’s beer as well as the hunter’s helper. Garth had had barely half of his beer and he was drunk. By the end of the night, he was in the bathroom and I was sitting with him with a bottle of water. I got into so much trouble the next day when Bobby got home. Then I remember the words that I had said when I went to bed that night many years ago. 

“Wow. Party on, Garth,” I said with a smile. 

“I don't even usually drink beer. It messes with my depth perception,” he said as he belched and hiccupped. “Especially when I skinny-dip.” We all exchanged looks and I just shook my head. “Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?”

Shaking off what Gath said, Sam turned his attention back to this laptop. “Listen to this. This is something interesting.”

We all looked at the computer. Garth hadn’t moved from his spot at the bar. He laughed and we all looked at him.

“Garth, are you drunk?” Sam asked. 

“Dude, I just… drank a whole beer. Of course, I'm drunk,” Garth said with another belch. 

“Sam, what’s interesting?” I asked, bringing his attention back to his computer. 

“Right. Uh…” Sam said, scrolling to the article. 

“Hey, can I have some more Thighslapper?” Garth asked. 

At the same time, Sam and Dean answered. “No.” 

“Garth we are not reliving our 21st birthdays,” I said, thinking about a hunt that we went on for our birthday. “No. Coffee for you, Tara Reid,” I said walking over to the coffee pot to start a fresh pot for Garth. 

“Coffee with kalhúa in it?” he asked. 

“No, you dumb ass,” I said, smacking the back of his head. 

“So, it says that Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died. Or… maybe he got pushed out 'cause he didn't want to sell. I mean, Baxter said the deal's been in the works for months,” Sam said. 

“That would explain the widow. She's suing. Maybe Dale had a bone to pick, and he's still picking it,” I said, pouring a cup of coffee for Garth. 

“Right. So, maybe he's a spirito malo,” Garth said. 

We all thought about it for a moment when Garth’s police radio went off. “Unit to McAnn residence. 698 Washburn.” 

“‘McAnn residence,’ as in Jim McAnn?” Sam asked. 

“As in, let's hope for their sake our spirito ain't made it out of the woods. All right. Let's go check it,” Garth said. 

“You need to sober up first,” I said, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Uh, you three go. I'm gonna visit the widow,” Sam said. 

We all exchanged looks and shrugged it off. Two birds one stone wouldn’t be a bad idea. We let Garth sober up for a bit then the three of us went to the McAnn house. When we got there I went to go talk to the little girl, Tess, but she wouldn't talk to me no matter what I tried. Dean and Garth talked to the McAnn’s and Garth was also going to search for any spirit activity. We met up in the foyer and discussed what we found out. 

“Well?” I asked him.

“Place is clean,” Garth said. “My EMF is a nada,” then taking out another EMF reader. “So is this one.” 

“Is that mine?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. I borrowed it in case mine's broke.”

“Oh,” Dean said. 

“So, uh... we still on invisible werewolf?” Garth asked. 

“Maybe, maybe not. I can't get Tess to talk, but I get the feeling she saw something,” I said, shaking my head.

Garth looked into the living room and saw Tess sitting on the sofa with Jim McAnn and Marie. 

“I'm gonna take a run at her,” Garth said, confident that he could get her to talk. 

“Garth, are you crazy. If she didn’t talk to me than you really think she is going to talk to you?” I said. 

“Trust me. My special lady has twins,” Garth said patting my shoulder and walked into the living room. “Mr. McAnn?”

“‘Special lady?’” Dean asked me. I just raised my eyebrows and shook my head. 

“Do you mind if we speak to Tess alone for just a sec? It would really help,” Garth asked. 

“Honey, we'll... we'll be right out there, okay?” Mr. McAnn said to Tess. 

“Thanks,” Garth said. Dean and I came into the room and sat down across from Tess. 

“Hi, Tess,” Garth said sitting down on the coffee table. “You want to tell me what you saw tonight?” 

Tess just shook her head. 

“Or maybe you'll talk to…” Garth said pulling out a sock puppet. I remembered him using the puppet with Abby and I just shook my head remembering that she just shook her head and ignored the puppet. Garth’s voice went to a high pitch. “…Mr. Fizzles! I'm your friend! Yay!”

“Garth. Why don't we put the sock away?” Dean asked Garth. 

Garth had the puppet look at Dean and in Mr. Fizzles voice said. “Mr. Fizzles wants to help Tess. He wants to listen.” 

“Mr. Fizzles is gonna go where the sun don't shine,” Dean answered sternly.

Then Tess opened up. “It was a monster.” 

“I believe you, Tess. Did it have claws?” Garth asked still using Mr. Fizzles. 

Tess nodded. 

“How come you were the only one that could see it, Tess?” I asked leaning forward a little. 

“What else, Tess?” Mr. Fizzles asked. 

Tess just shrugged. 

“You sure? 'Cause Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a…” Mr. Fizzles said then dropping his voice on the last word. “liar.” 

“All right. That's – that's enough... Mr. Fizzles,” Dean said. 

Then Tess blurted out, “I drank a grown-up drink.” 

“Uh, grown-up like, uh, coffee?” I asked.

She shook her head, no. 

“Do mean alcohol?” Dean asked. 

“It was an accident. Don't let them arrest me, Mr. Fizzles,” Tess said, almost in tears. 

Dean and I looked at each other and then back at Tess. Garth turned to us still with Mr. Fizzles on his hand and they both nodded at us. We thanked Tess for helping us and we headed back to the hotel. 

Garth was driving, Dean was riding shotgun and I was in the backseat. 

“So, kid in the woods sees something that nobody else does. Then Tess sees a monster, and Jim doesn't. What's the thread?” Dean asked. 

“Hmm. Well, certain mutants see infrared,” Garth said. 

“‘Grown-up drinks.’ Tess chugged her mom's, and vic number one was plastered,” I said, putting the pieces together. 

“Right. So… Whoa. Monster you got to be drunk to see. Cool! Also… hard to fight,” Garth said. 

Dean took a drink from the flask then passed it to me.. Garth gave him a look. 

“Ahh. Just getting in the zone,” Dean said. 

“And, Garth, you are strictly on wine coolers,” I said. 

“Hey, I love those. Anything sweet,” Garth chuckled, “Whoo!” he chuckled again. 

I handed the flask back to Dean. 

“So, uh, what's with the Grody flask anyway? Lucky charm?” Garth asked. 

“It's Bobby's,” Dean answered. 

“Hmm. Really? 'Cause, um... You think there's a possibility that Bobby's riding your wave?” Garth asked. 

“No, we gave him a hunter's wake,” I said sternly. 

“Yeah, I-I burned my cousin Brandon, and he stayed stuck. And – and – and they got ghosts in India, and they cremate everybody over there. It's just instinct, but maybe there is EMF around here. It just ain't the job,” Garth said. 

“All right, we're not gonna talk about this, okay? Not in the middle of work,” I said sitting back and crossing my arms. 

“Sorry. Just hope that fire did the trick,” Garth said under his breath. 

The feeling in the car was tense and awkward when Dean’s phone rang. 

He answered it. “Hey, Sam,” he said, listening to Sam on the other end. “Yeah. Got it. We're on our way.” 

We went to the brewery and met up with Sam. Dean and Sam went into the brewery and I stayed in the car with Garth. I moved to the front seat of the car next to Garth. 

“Hey, Garth. I’m sorry about getting upset about… Bobby being here,” I said. “It’s just been extremely difficult for me.” 

“I get you. But, I mean it’s understandable that you would feel that way,” he said, looking at me. “Kelly, you have a right to be upset, I should have been more sensitive.” 

“Garth, I have known you since we were 12 years old you were never sensitive with me,” I said with a smirk. 

We were quiet for a moment. Dean had left the flask so I opened it and took a drink. “Kelly, why didn’t we ever date?” Garth asked. 

“I am way too sober for this conversation,” I said, drinking the rest of the flask. 

“Kelly, I always liked you but you never showed much liking to me.” 

“I’m with Dean and you have a ‘special lady’. Why are you bringing this up?” 

“Well, I just wondered.” 

“Garth… I always saw you as my little brother. You were so sweet when we were kids. I also kind of had a thing for Dean my whole life,” I said looking at my hands and feeling a little bad that I had turned Garth down so many times. 

“I understand, Kell. You always did look after me.”

We were quiet for a moment when Randy Baxter walked into the brewery. “Oh shit,” I said. “Sam and Dean are still in there.” 

“Let’s go,” Garth said getting out of the car and grabbing a taser. 

“Garth. What are you going to do with a taser?” 

“Going to go save them,” Garth said pointing to the brewery. 

We walked into the brewery behind Randy and heard him talking to Sam and Dean. 

“What the hell?!” Randy yelled at Sam and Dean. “FBI, huh? You know what? You can save it for the cops.” 

I assumed that Randy called the cops. 

“Whoa, whoa, Mr. Baxter, listen. If – if you just let us explain, you might not –” I could hear Sam say. 

Garth had pointed the taser at Randy and shot him in the back. Randy fell to the floor and dropped his phone. 

“911. What is your emergency? Hello? Do you need assistance?” I heard a voice come through the phone. 

I ran over and picked up the phone. “I’m so sorry, my son got a hold of my phone and dialed 911. It’s not an emergency, just a misunderstanding,” I said, then hung up the phone. 

We decided to split up - I would go with Sam and Dean to try to translate the bottle of sake as well as being their DD, and Garth would take care of Randy. 

I drove to a coffee shop to try to sober the guys up as quick as possible. After the coffee shop, we went to a Japanese restaurant and talked to one of the cooks. He read the box for us. 

“Anata ga marou mono... Wa anata ka ra mo morau. It says, ‘what you took will be taken from you.’ Like, eye for an eye. You with me?” he asked us. 

We nodded. 

He continued to read the box the bottle. “Kono bin niwa syoujou zuke no sake ga hu-in sarete iru,” There was a look of fear in his eyes. “Where'd you guys get this anyway?”

“Why? Is – is there, uh, something the matter?” I asked. 

“Well, you're not superstitious, are you?” he asked, handing me the box.

“Not at all,” Sam answered. 

“No, no,” Dean and I answered at the same time. 

“Because...this says the bottle inside contains a Shojo.” 

“What's a... Shojo?” Dean asked. 

“An alcohol spirit. Look, it's just an old myth. I wouldn't worry about it. But they are not known for being friendly,” he explained to us. 

Someone shouted to the man who was helping us he shouted back to them. Then turning back to us. “I got to go.”

“Oh. Uh, hey, uh... There you go,” Dean said handing him some money. “Thank you.”

“Thank you,” the man answered. 

“Yeah,” I said with a nod. 

“Take care,” he said. 

I drove us back to the hotel and when we walked in Garth was doing some sort of martial art exercises on the little porch attached to the room. 

“Garth. Where's Baxter?” Sam asked. 

Garth turned and walked into the room and pointed to the tub. “Dude's a lot heavier than he looks, FYI,” We saw Randy in the hot tub with a pillowcase over his head. “But here,” he handed Dean his EMF reader back. “Thought you might want this back.”

“You have the CEO of the douchiest micro brew in the US gagged in your hot tub? You really think that's gonna end well?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“I'm not feeling the love,” Garth said. 

“All right. Shojo. Uh, let's see what we can see,” Sam said, sitting down at his laptop. 

“What's Shojo?” Garth asked. 

“Japanese booze monster,” I said sitting down next to Sam. 

“I guess that would explain why you got to be drunk to see it. Very poetic,” he said, coming over to where Sam and I were sitting. 

Sam did a search for ‘Shojo’ and clicked on the first link, which was to the page ‘Open Minds to Deeper Knowledge.’ It was in Japanese and there was a black-and-white drawing. We all looked at what Sam had found. 

“Ooh. Creepy,” Garth said. 

There was a message box that said ‘Translating Japanese text to English’ popped up on screen and then the page appeared in English. Sam read it and then looked over at Dean. “Okay. So, a Shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. There's lore saying that, back in the old day, if you were plastered enough, you could see one skulking around the breweries in Japan.”

Dean was refilling the flask with whiskey. “Yeah, but why is this one shredding brewers' kids?” he asked. 

“Apparently, you can harness the will of a Shojo with the right spell box. Then you basically have an attack dog that you can sic on whatever sort of personal revenge mission you want,” Sam continued. 

“So Dale gets one to punish his friends,” I said. 

“Send the bottle, sooner or later it's popped open. Then you have a Shojo that will do whatever Dale compelled it to do right here on the box,” Sam said. 

“Wait. Except it's not killing the people that screwed him over,” Garth said. 

“Well, Dale's widow said the company was his baby. So, if he really wanted his friends to feel what he felt…” Sam said. 

“He would take theirs. Well, their kids. Jim's, anyways,” I said. 

“And Baxter was the godfather,” Sam pointed out. 

“All right, skip to how do we gank it,” Dean said.

“Good news. It is killable,” Sam read the article. 

“But…” I said.

“But only with a samurai sword consecrated with a Shinto blessing,” Sam said. 

“Well... that's not a silver lining. All right, the Shojo already cleaned house, right? I mean, Marie's the last target standing, so… Kelly and I’ll hit the pawn shops and, uh, look for the sword, and you babysit Marie,” Dean said to Sam. 

Garth dropped and then caught an EMF reader that made a noise. “Yikes. Sorry,” Garth said. 

I walked over to Garth and grabbed the EMF reader and shook my head. “Don't worry about it,” I said turning off the EMF reader. 

“Unless I've got nothing to be sorry for,” he said. 

“Garth,” Dean said. 

“What's he talking about?” Sam asked confused. 

“I'm concerned that Bobby might be haunting you. I-I brought it up to Dean and Kelly, and they shot me down,” Garth explained. 

“Garth! Leave it alone,” I said, giving him a stern look. 

“It's okay,” Sam said. 

“No, it's far from okay,” I said, getting upset again. 

“I've already tried contacting Bobby,” Sam said. I gave him a surprised look Dean was surprised as well. “When that beer disappeared, I pulled out a talking board.” 

“Without me?” I asked. “Without us?” 

“You know, I figured, why drag you in… when it's something I could just put to bed myself,” he said. 

“And?” Dean asked, sounding just as upset as I was. 

“And if he was there, I'd have told you,” Sam said. “Both of you,” he looked at me and gave me a half smile. 

Randy Baxter groaned from the hot tub. 

“Talk about this later.” Dean directed it to Sam. “You follow Marie,” he said. “Let me borrow your keys. Kelly, you're coming with me.” 

Dean and I dropped Sam off at the bar that Marie was at with her friends so that he could keep an eye on her. Dean and I went to a pawn shop and found a samurai sword and went back to the Japanese restaurant and met with the same man we met up with before. 

Dean took the sword out of the box and laid it in front of him. I handed the man a book with the Shinto blessing. I had a water bottle in my hand. 

“It says it's best to do this in a running spring,” the man said. 

“Uh, yeah. I, uh…” Dean took the water bottle from my hand. “I got it. Okay. We good?” 

“I'll do my best,” he answered. 

“All right,” I said, ready to begin. 

Dean picked up the sword and prepared to pour the water over it. 

“Shichihukujin…” he started then he looked at Dean. “Go,” 

“Oh,” Dean said pouring the water. 

“Hito no teni rori korekara seitoun yakuwari wo hatasu kono ken wo tataer,” he spoke the blessing as Dean continued pouring the water onto the sword. 

“That's it,” the man said.

“Oh.” Dean stopped pouring. “All right. Uh, thanks,” Dean pulled out his wallet and gave him some money. “There.”

“Thank you,” he answered.

“Thank you,” I said to him. 

As Dean put the sword back into its scabbard my phone rang. I saw it was Garth. 

“Hey, Garth,” I said getting into the car. 

“Kelly, Baxter's got a secret love child! The Shojo might come for him first!” Garth slurred into the phone. 

“Whoa, slow down!” I said. 

“I'm trying to save lives here!” Garth said. 

I could hear Garth fumbling with tools. “Are you drunk?” I asked. 

I assume that Garth dropped the phone because I could hear him, “Damn it! Damn it.” 

“Garth?” I asked into the phone. Garth still didn’t answer me. “You dropped the phone, didn't you? Hello? Garth!” I yelled into the phone. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm here,” Garth said. 

“Where the hell are you?” I asked. 

“I'm in the brewery,” Garth said. 

Garth was quiet, then he gasped. 

“Garth?” I asked. 

“Kelly. It's here.” 

Garth hung up the phone and I turned to Dean. “We need to go save Garth,” He started the car and I gave him the lowdown on what Garth had found out. He called Sam and then we made our way to the brewery. 

We got to the brewery and ran inside we found Randy’s son in the main room. Sam was lying on the ground. Dean went over to Randy’s son and grabbed his shoulder, scaring him. 

“Get back!” Dean yelled, pushing him behind him. Dean was swinging the sword back and forth. The Shojo hit Dean and he fell to the ground and the sword skidded across the room. I looked around and I got hit by an invisible force hit me and made me fly across the floor. I looked up and saw the sword, it slid into my hand and I got up and got ready for a fight. I saw Sam looking at me. I could tell he was drunk. 

“Where is it?!” I yelled at him. 

“Uh, s-s-swing right!” he yelled at me. 

I swung and slashed to the right and I didn’t hit anything. 

“My right.” 

I swung again in the opposite direction and still made no connection with anything. 

“3 o’clock, Kelly!” I slashed again. “6 o’clock!” 

Randy’s son ducked and with a stabbing motion I plunged the sword into the Shojo and released the sword. The Shojo materialized, screamed and fell backward as it disappeared. The sword fell to the ground and I picked it up. I looked over at Randy’s son. 

“You okay?” I asked. 

“I'm alive. Yeah,” he answered.

“Sam?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said giving me thumbs up. 

“Dean?” 

“I’m, super,” he answered. “Where's Garth?”

“Well, he's – he's over this way,” Randy’s son said, pointing to a broken part of the brewery. 

“Would you go get him?” I said to him. 

“All right.” 

Sam got up and followed Randy’s son. Dean looked at me and I looked at the sword and then back to him. 

“This moved. Bobby? Are you here? Come on, do something,” I said. “Dad…” 

Dean walked over to me and pulled me into a hug to comfort me. We went back to the cars and drove back to the hotel. The next morning we packed up and we were said our goodbyes to Garth. 

“You sure you guys don’t want to hang out? Grab some brunch, maybe some brews?” he asked us. 

“Tempting, but, uh, we better roll,” Dean said. 

“All right, well…” Garth said, giving Dean a hug. 

“Oh. Yeah,” Dean said with a little awkward laugh. 

“Call me anytime,” Garth said. 

“All right,” Dean said waving. 

“And you, Sam,” Garth said shaking his hand. 

“Yeah,” Sam said. 

“Aw, come here,” Gath said pulling Sam into a hug. 

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, Garth,” Sam said. 

He came over to me and gave me a hug. I kissed his cheek. “See you later, Garth. Thank you,” I said. “And don’t forget to call me if you need anything.” 

“Will do.” 

“Sayonara, kemosabes!” Garth said getting into his car and then pointing to the AMC Pacer. “Nice ride.”

“You’re right. He has grown on me,” Sam said smiling at Dean. 

As Garth drove away his music was too loud. We all waved goodbye to him then Sam turned to us. 

“All right, um… So, let’s talk about it,” Sam said. 

“About what?” I asked. “Oh. The, uh, talking board? That’s fine. I get it, I guess.” 

“No, not that. Look, I heard you.” 

“Heard me what?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. 

“What happened in the brewery, Kell?” 

“Nothing. It was, uh – it was just my imagination,” I said, as I went into the hotel room and Sam and Dean followed. 

“Kelly, look, I know something happened,” Sam said. “I just want you to be straight with me. Both of you,” he said, looking in between Dean and me. 

“The blade was across the room,” I said. “And then it was in my hand.”

“My Beer. Oh, and then that page magically appeared on the bed. And – and then Bobby’s book fell down and out popped the number of the guy who found Cas. Nothing, I’m sure,” Dean cut in. 

“Clearly,” Sam said. 

“Well then what, Sam? Is Bobby here, or not?” I asked.

“You know what I think, Dean, Kelly? I think that regular people, they see ones they lost everywhere too.” 

“Yeah, freakin’ ghosts!” Dean said, getting upset. 

“Or they just miss ‘em a lot. I mean, they see a face in a crowd, we see a book falling off the table. Same thing, Dean. I did the talking board, I ran plenty of EMF. When that beer when poof – I went a little nuts,” Sam said. 

“Yeah, why didn’t you tell me?” I said. “He was my dad.”

“Like I said, little nuts at the time.” 

“All right, well, if it wasn’t Bobby, then what Jedi’d that sword into my hand?” I said.

“The Shojo slammed the door from across the room. Maybe it was trying to grab the sword, too.” Sam pointed out.

“Right. Right, I mean if it was Bobby, he would let us know. I mean, who knows more about being a ghost than Bobby? Instant Swayze, right?” Dean pointed out. 

“Exactly,” Sam agreed. 

“Okay. Okay, you – so your theory is that – that we’re practically regular people about something for once. All right.” I said grabbing my duffel. “Well, you want to grab some brunch and some brews?” 

“Ugh, no. I’m so hung over. Let’s just hit the road.” Sam said as we walked out of the hotel room.

“All right,” Dean said, putting his arm around my shoulder. 

We walked out to the car. I took the back seat ready to sleep off this hangover and we were about to leave when Dean ran back into the hotel room he came back with his flask and we hit the road. When we got back to the cabin, I held my little ones and went to bed.


End file.
